Kid's ABCs
by Corporal Levi
Summary: 26 short drabbles about Death The Kid's life, each one starting with a letter of the alphabet. Chapter 4: Death.
1. A: At Last

**Hey there! I've been thinking of writing one of those ABC's fanfics, so here it is!**

**Not sure if I'll even continue it. Depends on the reviews, though.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Chapter 1: At last**

She smiled fondly. After so much pain, the goal was finally reached.

The baby cried loudly. Small portions of black hair were seen behind the blood. His eyes were closed; she sincerely wished he had his father's eyes.

The man beside her smiled as well. He felt so happy, yet so sad. He knew she wouldn't last any longer. A witch giving birth to a child of a shinigami twice was definitely not healthy. She knew it, but their first son wasn't a shinigami. She couldn't leave her husband without a real heir. Besides, every child is a blessing, even for a witch.

"Kohana…" He said, a tear threatening to fall down his pale cheek.

His wife was in pain, yet she smiled and held the newborn. "Death The Kid…"

The man saw her spirit leaving her body. He knew it was the end for her.

As her body went pale, and her crimson eyes closed, she managed to stay smiling.

"Kiddo-kun, huh?" The man mumbled, caressing the small baby's cheek.

The little creature stopped crying and finally, big eyes started to open widely.

Shinigami let out a small sob as he looked into his son's eyes.

_At last, her wish came true._


	2. B: Bye, brother

**Whoa, I got way more reviews I was expecting. **

**This chapter it's kind of more centrered in Kid's big brother... I don't like it a lot. It's kinda rushed because my own big brother made me write from the middle to the end in 5 minutes e_o Sorry it's crappy.**

**Oh well.**

**Chapter 2: Bye, brother.**

A red-eyed male in his early twenties hit his head against the wall. He couldn't handle it anymore.

It has been exactly 8 months since his mother died giving birth to Kid, and his father has been ignoring him completely. Ever since Kohana's death, he was being rapidly distancing with his father.

He wasn't Asura, Lord Death's son anymore. Now he was just his disciple.

Was it because of his eyes?

Asura's eyes were a bright crimson color, just like his mother's.

Was his father trying to forget his mother?

No…that couldn't happen! But then again, how could the little boy live without a mother? Shinigami wasn't the best father around. He was cold, cruel, distant, evil and even wicked at times.

Since he was a kid, Asura was always picked by other boys for having black hair with white bangs that looked suspiciously like eyes, crimson eyes, and most importantly, for being a bastard's and a witch's son. Even his weapon partner, Vajra, thought he was strange. As time went on, Asura started to grow afraid of the world. He grew mad.

His mother was the only one who understood his madness. She was the one who held his sanity, always protecting him from the outside world.

Now what would happen without her?

He stopped his self-mutilation and went to his little brother's room.

"What are you doing, little guy?" He asked and sat down in the floor, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon.

The small shinigami looked up and smiled. His tiny hand started giving small taps in the floor. Asura blinked, confused. Kid pouted and hit the floor harder. The older of the two looked down and realized what the child wanted.

There in the floor was a doodle of Lord Death holding Kid in his arms.

The drawing was so simple and messy, yet so touching.

And then Asura realized he didn't fit in there.

He let his madness take over him once again and in less than a minute, the whole room was destroyed. The bed's sheets were on the floor, ripped and dirty, the children's books all over the floor and there were even holes in the walls.

Asura couldn't think straight. He didn't belong in that family, so what was the point in staying?

Kid just sat there and watched with wide eyes as the older man lost his control. He didn't understand what was happening. Was he mad about the drawing? He looked down once again and then realized something: the drawing wasn't perfect.

Big, golden eyes narrowed. Yes, he was definitely mad about the drawing. How didn't he notice before?

His big brother glared at him. He felt the sudden urge to get rid of the baby. He feared that Lord Death had replaced him with Kid; he couldn't let that happen.

If Kid was dead, then his father would love him again. Kid was, after all, the reason his mother died.

A big, wicked smile formed in Asura's deathly pale lips as he came closer to his brother. Yes, if Kid wasn't there any more, all of his fears would disappear. Who knows, maybe even his mother would come back from death!

The small boy kept looking down at his disgrace of a drawing, frowning at its imperfection while trembling hands made their way into his tiny neck. He didn't need Vajra to kill him, Asura told himself, he could do it with his own hands.

Suddenly Kid started crying and Asura fell back. The boy felt tears coming down his cheeks. Why couldn't his drawing be perfect?

Asura's urge to kill the boy only grew stronger as his annoying cries got louder. He started standing up, but then heard a gasp.

Crimson eyes looked up to meet a white skull mask.

Lord Death made his way towards Kid and lifted him up in his arms, trying to soothe the crying boy as he glared at his oldest son.

"Asura…" He growled.

The black-haired man glared back and made his way outside the room.

When he was nowhere near his house anymore he let out a low chuckle.

He had the perfect plan for getting rid of those who used to hurt his mother.

_Bye, brother._


	3. C: Chichiue

**Yo yo 'sup! xD Well, as you can see, this story doesn't follow the canon time of the anime/manga. I barely realized that and well, right now I'm yelling at myself for my stupidity.**

**Anyway, there's gonna be a Halloween party in my school even though here in Mexico they don't even celebrate it xD I wanna dress up as Shinigami-sama but I can't find where to buy the costume -emo corner-**

**And I forgot to add in the first chapter that this is my first Soul Eater fanfic ever -well, this and 'The Blind and The Spoiled' and 'Play with Death' but they're not even published- so I'm not sure if they are really in-character.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Chichi-ue**

To say that Shinigami-sama was frustrated wasn't enough. It hasn't been a long time after his oldest son turned into a Kishin and tried to kill his little brother. Sure, it had hurt the man to lock away his own son, but that wasn't his biggest of worries right now.

The problem was that Death The Kid hasn't said his first word yet.

The boy was one and a half years old, weren't kids supposed to start talking at that age? God, he really didn't know how to take care of a baby by himself. Kohana was always the one that spent the most time with Asura, so he missed a great part of his childhood thanks to his shinigami duties. Now he really had no idea what to do with Kid.

"Kiddo-kun," He said cheerfully (or trying), holding a spoon with a vomit-like substance close to the infant's mouth. "Eat up!"

The black-haired boy pouted at the quite disgusting baby food and turned his head away.

Shinigami-sama twitched.

"Kid, open up." He demanded, but Kid seemed not to listen.

This whole 'caring dad' acting was seriously irking him. He wasn't used to it and obviously didn't like it. Why couldn't Kid grow up already? Heck, he even had to replace his mask so that he wasn't so 'scary.' Somehow, Shinigami-sama knew that his son understood everything he said but pretended not to. Damn brat.

He sighed. He had no other option. His wife had wanted the best for Kid, and he wasn't about to abandon him.

"Kid," He repeated slowly. "Eat it and you'll be able to see tomorrow's sunlight."

When the strip-haired boy refused to react, his father thought his only hope was to force the food into his mouth, but just when he was about to put in march his plan, something unexpected happened.

"Chichi-ue!"

Shinigami froze. What?

"Chichi-ue!" Kid repeated and clapped his small hands.

The man was stunned. Chichi-ue? He felt his grip on the spoon starting to lose. Kid's first word…

When Shinigami-sama snapped out of his shock, he noticed that his son was not in front of him anymore. Looking around, he saw that the cookie jar besides him was gone. Sneaky little brat. He was sure the kid had done that purposely so that he could leave without eating the baby food.

Still, he couldn't help but smile. After all, his little son had finally said his first word.


	4. D: Death

**Hello guys! It's 11:29 and I'm tired as hell. Writing 4 fanfics at a time can be pretty exhausting while doing your homework, your brother's even though he's 2 years older than you, and finishing coloring some drawing and publishing it on DeviantArt.**

**Well, at least I finished this chapter before the day ended! Yayz~~ By the way, this chapter is unbeta'ed so tell me if there are any typos and stuff.**

**Enjoy~~**

**Chapter 4: Death**

Death had a lot of definitions.

_1. The act of dying._

But it also was his name. Death The Kid grew up knowing of his responsibilities as Death's successor. He may be just a two year old, but being a shinigami he developed at a faster pace than normal children.

_2. The end of life._

At a young age, he had being taught of his future duties. His father was against it, but even he knew that sooner or later he would learn what truly meant to be a Death God.

_3. The total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions of an organism._

Before this all had started, the two-year-old boy was just that, a little boy with dreams and hopes. As he grew up he saw how his honorable father took away so many lives and collected their souls. Now, in a five-years-old body hid a man with knowing golden eyes. He has seen a lot of lives been taken away by both Death himself and monsters and discovered how much this world was slowly being killed by its inhabitants.

_4. The state of being dead._

People die. They fear death. They fear the word, the act, and the man. At that time, Lord Death was feared by everybody. Sometimes, when Kid insisted on going out to see the gardens or being taken out in a 'lesson' of how to be a shinigami, his big golden eyes examined every person, how all of them started sweating cold and getting pale as a sheet of paper. Kid didn't understood why; his father was so nice and, even though easily irritated, he could be the perfect dad. So why then, was everyone so scared of him?

_5. Extintion_

As time went on, his father's change was noticeable by the whole Death City. They all noticed his uncharacteristically cheerfulness and his weird but funny way of talking and started to trust him a little more. It appeared that even losing a wife, having a son converted to a Kishin and having to take care of a small boy on your own could even change Death's cold heart. The flame of fear in the people was slowly getting extinguished, Kid noticed, but he himself started growing more anxious. Even though his father had changed and started running a school for meisters and weapons, the small boy could still see how the world was rotting.

_6. Destruction_

He found a rather interesting word in school one day. Symmetry. It was the exact correspondence on either side of a dividing line, plane, center or axis. In other words, it was perfection. He then knew why the world was so wrong in the first place: it didn't have enough symmetry. Death The Kid decided that to have a perfect world there would have to be symmetry everywhere. And maybe, just maybe, the order and peace would come back and he could stop the destruction.

_7. The agent of death personified, usually represented as a man or a skeleton carrying a scythe._

Death was also his father's name. Kid never thought of the term 'death' as scary or even unnerving. He had been living with Death personified all his life. However, there were times when Kid found himself thinking how things would be like when his father wasn't around anymore. He may be small boy, but after being present in a lot of deaths and murders, he could barely even recon himself as one. Kid knew that his father would fade away someday and that he would have to occupy his place. He knew that was bound to happen and he respected the idea, yet he couldn't bring himself to accept that the man who he grew up with would leave.

Everyone else would find relief of Death's end, but for Death The Kid it would be disastrous, terrible and painful. The terrible events of his life were not apt for kids his age, so naturally he matured quickly. Yet, no matter how stoic and collected he may be, Kid knew he would break down at his honorable father's death.

_8. Bloodshed or murder._

Death was a theme dreaded by most people. They hoped they wouldn't die any time soon, each of them for different reasons. There were people who couldn't handle life anymore, so they escaped it by committing suicide. There were other people, however, who were interested by it, fascinated even. Those kind of people turned mad, having the urge to kill whatever person crossed their paths. They were called murderers, killers that took the lives of others for fun or necessity. Eventually, even murderers where afraid of experiencing death themselves; they felt that if they died they won't be able to feel the same pleasure of extracting the life out of someone anymore. But no one ever escaped from death, it was their fate to die, not excluding Death himself.

If you asked a random person what their opinion of 'death' is, most would say it's scary, some would say its definition, others would say it's a strange, yet fascinating subject. But if you asked Death The Kid what his opinion of death was, he would say that Death was an incredible man and a honorable father.


End file.
